Isocitrate dehydrogenases (IDHs) catalyze the oxidative decarboxylation of isocitrate to 2-oxoglutarate (i.e., α-ketoglutarate). These enzymes belong to two distinct subclasses, one of which utilizes NAD(+) as the electron acceptor and the other NADP(+). Five isocitrate dehydrogenases have been reported: three NAD(+)-dependent isocitrate dehydrogenases, which localize to the mitochondrial matrix, and two NADP(+)-dependent isocitrate dehydrogenases, one of which is mitochondrial and the other predominantly cytosolic. Each NADP(+)-dependent isozyme is a homodimer.
IDH1 (isocitrate dehydrogenase 1 (NADP+), cytosolic) is also known as IDH; IDP; IDCD; IDPC or PICD. The protein encoded by this gene is the NADP(+)-dependent isocitrate dehydrogenase found in the cytoplasm and peroxisomes. It contains the PTS-1 peroxisomal targeting signal sequence. The presence of this enzyme in peroxisomes suggests roles in the regeneration of NADPH for intraperoxisomal reductions, such as the conversion of 2, 4-dienoyl-CoAs to 3-enoyl-CoAs, as well as in peroxisomal reactions that consume 2-oxoglutarate, namely the alpha-hydroxylation of phytanic acid. The cytoplasmic enzyme serves a significant role in cytoplasmic NADPH production.
The human IDH1 gene encodes a protein of 414 amino acids. The nucleotide and amino acid sequences for human IDH1 can be found as GenBank entries NM_005896.2 and NP_005887.2 respectively. The nucleotide and amino acid sequences for IDH1 are also described in, e.g., Nekrutenko et al., Mol. Biol. Evol. 15:1674-1684(1998); Geisbrecht et al., J. Biol. Chem. 274:30527-30533(1999); Wiemann et al., Genome Res. 11:422-435(2001); The MGC Project Team, Genome Res. 14:2121-2127(2004); Lubec et al., Submitted (December 2008) to UniProtKB; Kullmann et al., Submitted (June 1996) to the EMBL/GenBank/DDBJ databases; and Sjoeblom et al., Science 314:268-274(2006).
IDH2 (isocitrate dehydrogenase 2 (NADP+), mitochondrial) is also known as IDH; IDP; IDHM; IDPM; ICD-M; or mNADP-IDH. The protein encoded by this gene is the NADP(+)-dependent isocitrate dehydrogenase found in the mitochondria. It plays a role in intermediary metabolism and energy production. This protein may tightly associate or interact with the pyruvate dehydrogenase complex. Human IDH2 gene encodes a protein of 452 amino acids. The nucleotide and amino acid sequences for IDH2 can be found as GenBank entries NM_002168.2 and NP_002159.2 respectively. The nucleotide and amino acid sequence for human IDH2 are also described in, e.g., Huh et al., Submitted (November 1992) to the EMBL/GenBank/DDBJ databases; and The MGC Project Team, Genome Res. 14:2121-2127 (2004).
Non-mutant, e.g., wild type, IDH1 and IDH2 catalyze the oxidative decarboxylation of isocitrate to α-ketoglutarate (α-KG) thereby reducing NAD+(NADP+) to NADH (NADPH), e.g., in the forward reaction:Isocitrate+NAD+(NADP+)→α-KG+CO2+NADH(NADPH)+H+.
It has been discovered that mutations of IDH2 present in certain cancer cells result in a new ability of the enzyme to catalyze the NADPH-dependent reduction of α-ketoglutarate to R(−)-2-hydroxyglutarate (2HG). 2HG is not formed by wild-type IDH2. The production of 2HG is believed to contribute to the formation and progression of cancer (Dang, L et al, Nature 2009, 462:739-44).
The development of selective inhibitors of IDH1 or IDH2 mutant enzymes has provided the possibility of therapeutic benefit to cancer patients carrying the IDH1 or IDH2 mutations. There is a need for improved therapies for treating cancer patients carrying IDH1 or IDH2 mutations.